User blog:ElloPuppetMK/Welcome to the show! Please have a Seat and Tonights Program: HIROKI X JADE!
(kms later) So this is going to be a fanfic. (REVENGE muhahah *cough cough*) (IT will be edited on upon time, so yeh) (Will or Will not contain Lewdness, Will contain puns. and possibly a Hippo) play that shiz Hiroki has JUST woken up at 5 am, As he checks his clock, He sees a message from Ello: I'm reading a book about anti-gravity. It's impossible to put down... Hiroki simply ignores this, as its Just Ello being Ello. He gets up, gets dressed, eats breakfast and goes for his daily walk.. (Deal with it Hiroki, you must walk xD) He decides to visit his best friend in the whole world: Jade... As he walks up to her doorstep... he knocks on the door, Jade immediately answers. "Hi Hiroki! What are you doing here today?" Jade Yells/Say Loudly (idfk) Hiroki Replies "Just came to check up on you. Making sure you were okay and that kinda thing..." As Jade lets Hiroki in, They sit down at Jade's Kitchen table and drink some nice old coffee. As they talk about random stuff (I would never understand) Back and Foward, Jade suggests that she'd show Hiroki her animu collection... (If you've seen hentai before. you should stop reading nao kiddos) Hiroki browses through the Anime collection... Till he sees one that he saw before. "Hey, wanna watch this one?" Hiroki asks while holding up that one hentai that nobodys seen but you. Jade replies "Sure! just let me get everything ready" (Fast foward here in time DODODODODOODOOOOOOOO) As Jade snuggles with Hiroki while watching the anime, Hiroki gets the guts (rip me) and kisses Jade right on the lips. Jade responds with a: What w-was that for? Hiroki replies "I love you. thats what it was for." And as they turn off the Anime and move to a room. The moans of etc. sound out in the house as it reaches Midnight... Chapter 2: As the clock reaches 6 am. Hiroki's alarm goes batshit crazy. As Hiroki wakes up. He notices that Jade isnt with him. As he gets up, gets dressed and heads to the kitchen of her house. Theres a Post-It note from Jade: Hey Hiroki! Just left for the park! And i made you some toast (amen bruh). As Hiroki chows the buttery toast, he walks outside to head back to his home... Only to find his door WIDE open. When he walks inside, the place looks like Nuketown 2025. Shrugging it off. He grabs his wallet from inside and walks to the Park. As Hiroki arrives at the Park, He cant seem to find Jade. Shrugging, Hiroki takes towards the Mall. As the Evening hits. He's entered the Food Court. "Hmm. What's a Hippo Ear?" Hiroki wonders. (Told ya a Hippo) As he orders his food at a McTacoKing. He spots a Empty table. (Whoa. Stand back everyone) Hiroki gets another message from Ello: "Hey. Just checking to see how you were. Also, When a clock is hungry it goes back four seconds... Anyway. Just be on the lookout, I hear Tonights gonna be crazy." He simply ignores this comment again. (Ello Cri evry tiem) And he sets down. and enjoys. his. dinner. (Now to Jade. *Cue Doctor Who Theme*) Jade was relaxing in the Park. Just swinging around on the swingset. As The sun slowly falls. Jade walks back to her house. As she enters her House. There happens to be Leftovers... From McTacoKing. 'Thats Weird. I havent been there for sometime now' She Thinks. As Jade heats up a leftover Burgrito. She sets down and turns on the News. "WELCOME EVERYONE. IM YOUR HOST KILLER KEEMSTAR. LETS GET STRAIGHTTTTTTT INTO THE NE-" Jade shuts off the TV. "What an Annoying Person. He reminds me of a Screaming Goat." Jade sighs and goes to get her dinner. as she noms it down. She thinks about last night. As she finishes up. She gets ready for bed. and enters her room and sleeps. Chapter 3: Its hit 3:45 AM. Hiroki has woken up. *Yawn* "Cant sleep..." Hiroki says to himself and gets up. Does his daily routine. Such as Practicing his Batman Voice in the shower. (Im Batman and Hear Me Rawr) You know the drill. As he cooks some eggs. (Hell yas) He hears his phone screaming for a charge. As Hiroki Charges his phone and the eggs begin to burn. We Hop over to Jade. ( Cue Doctor Who Theme again) "What time is it...?" She glanced over to her Clock. "3:55?!? Ugh.. Every time" She gets up and goes to her kitchen. Annnnd Heats up the legendary Taco. Sits on her Couch and drifts to sleep. (Not fully completed Chapter. This was going at 12:34 AM at me xD) *Speakers are Howling Category:Blog posts